DESCRIPTION: The purpose of the proposed 2.5 day conference on auditory neuropathy (AN) is to provide adequate time for discussion by experts (both scientists and clinicians) to explore: (1) the etiology, (2) the pathophysiology, (3) the clinical features, and (4) the treatment opportunitie for AN as a basis for encouraging formulation of experimental and practical approaches to the problem of auditory nerve disorders in humans. AN is a rare condition and can have profound effect on the development of speech, language, and oral communication in young children and require those with adult onset to develop compensation strategies for understanding speech in everyday life. Th importance of AN detection in newborns will be considered in light of research results in which otoacoustic emissions and auditory brainstem response procedures were used for newborn hearing screening. Because AN is a rare condition, this conference will provide the opportunity for clinicians (both speakers and participants) to pool their collective experience to form reasonable hypotheses about AN and its treatment. The conference will include three patients as speakers as well as posters submitted by conference participants to broaden the information base. To encourage participation of audiologists, the conference will be held March 29-31, 1996, just before the 1998 Convention of the American Academy of Audiology at a site close to Los Angeles.